


Child of the blue

by Ximel



Series: Стори-Шиноби [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Ау, где соулмейты передают послания через кожу. Что бы ты ни написал, нарисовал, вырезал, вытатуировал на своей коже, то же появится и на коже твоего соулмейта.Саске просыпается однажды с вырезанным китом на руке.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Стори-Шиноби [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820221
Kudos: 5





	Child of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 на конкурс зарисовок по соулмейтам в группе вк "SasuNaru Is Fucking Canon | Саске/Наруто 18+" (который, увы, отменили)
> 
> Возможно, перерастет в полноценный фик.  
> Но, пока что, только зарисовка

— Очередное происшествие в одном из районов нашей столицы. Жестоко расправился с одним из подростков не кто иной, как «синий кит». Несмотря на активную политику государства против опасных групп в социальных сетях, избежать жертв не удаётся. Подростки продолжают играть со смертью и совершать самоубийства, — вещала женщина в строгом элегантном костюме из телевизора.  
Экран резко погас, скрыв журналистку за чёрным безмолвным полотном. Парень, что до этого с увлечением слушал новости, перевёл грозный взгляд на нахала, бессовестно выключившего телевизор.  
— Эй, Итачи! Я вообще-то смотрел! — не переставая сверлить глазами брата, возмутился Саске.  
— Да ладно тебе, отото, они гоняют это по TV постоянно, — старший Учиха с мягкой улыбкой отложил пульт на стол и примирительно поднял руки.  
— А я и не знал, что ты такой бессердечный, — Саске поёрзал на диване, удобнее устраиваясь, и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Эй! Я вовсе не бессердечный, а наоборот! Я очень заботливый старший брат, который беспокоится о младшем. Тебе уже шестнадцать, Саске, но твой соулмейт до сих пор не проявил себя. А ты слишком гордый, чтобы первым начать писать, — Итачи усмехнулся и уже гораздо тише добавил: — Думаю, эту черту ты унаследовал от нашей матери.  
Глаза подростка сузились, заставляя мужчину вновь прибегнуть к мини-капитуляции.  
— Ладно-ладно, — все ещё держа ладони в примирительном жесте, продолжил Итачи. — Я о том, что тебе шестнадцать, а твой соулмейт, возможно, и не родился еще. Даже если он сделает это в данную минуту, тебе придется долго ждать до возраста согласия. Или же ты посмеешь преступить закон и пойти по 176 статье*? — наигранно ужаснулся старший. И, прищурившись, спросил: — Я надеюсь, ты знаком с этой статьёй?  
— Пф, да, знаком — закатил глаза Саске.  
— Саске! — притворно всплеснул руками мужчина. — Ты уже знаком с этой статьёй, а твой аники не в курсе? Как так?  
— Гр-р.  
— Но, если серьёзно, то я беспокоюсь. Может ты все же попытаешься связаться с ним? Всего пару слов на руке.  
— Слушай, я же не лезу в твои дела, верно? С твоим соулмейтом. Вы общаетесь с ним более десяти лет и до сих пор не виделись. Тебе неизвестно даже его имя.  
— Ну, личные данные мы не можем узнать из-за законов и правил, — с нажимом произнёс мужчина. — Но я уверен, как только я его увижу, тут же узнаю. Ведь только у моего соулмейта, — Итачи смягчился в голосе и задрал рукав своей рубашки, продемонстрировав младшему брату предплечье, — будут на руках эти милые ромашки. Очень милые, — расплываясь в блаженной улыбке, он провёл по нарисованным цветам.  
— О господи, — приложив ладонь ко лбу, выдохнул Саске. — Окей, если я пообещаю тебе, что ты первым узнаешь о моем соулмейте, ты от меня отстанешь?  
— Вообще-то я хотел добиться другого результата, но ладно, — согласился и в сторону прошептал: — Упрямство у нас в крови. Ох уж эти материнские гены.  
— Итачи!

Этой ночью Саске заснул довольно быстро. Что было удивительно, ведь его всю неделю мучила бессонница. Он словно чувствовал: что-то происходит там, на конце связующей его и родственную душу нити. Что-то плохое происходило с человеком, о котором он ничего не знал и который ни разу не пытался связаться с ним, но в рождении которого, несмотря на опасения брата, он не сомневался. С самого первого дня своей жизни парень ощущал эту связь, чего не могло быть, не существуй его соулмейта. Но, даже чувствуя её, он не начинал выводить слова на коже, а наоборот — боялся, что может нечаянно черкнуть по руке; поэтому всячески избегал подобного. Парень понимал: раз за столько лет его родственная душа не дала о себе знать, значит, не очень-то ей нужна была эта связь.  
Но сегодня, в отличие от других дней, как только голова с чёрной копной волос коснулась подушки, сознание парня плавно погрузилось в мягкие объятия Морфея.  
Резкая боль в руке вырвала Саске из сна посредине ночи. Он распахнул глаза, хватаясь за пылающую огнём конечность и чувствуя, как тёплая вязкая жидкость медленно стекает на постель.  
Быстро слетев с кровати, парень понёсся в ванную комнату и, оказавшись там, подставил окровавленную руку под струю воды. В очертаниях будущего рубца он смутно различал знакомый силуэт…  
Силуэт кита, вырезанного на коже.  
— Вот чёрт!


End file.
